Jeff Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. a.k.a. Psycho dad (sometimes referred as Jeff) is Jesse Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr's dad and the titular main antagonist of The "Psycho" series created by McJuggerNuggets. Jeffrey Sr. isn't fond of Jesse's passion for gaming and encourages him to get a job. Jesse, in turn declines and says that Youtube is his job. Because of this, Jeffrey Sr. threatens to destroy Jesse's belongings. It is known that he has anger issues and is handy around tools (proven in the videos), but he is unfamiliar with how Social Media (Twitter, Twitch, YouTube) works. Things He Smashed/Damaged So FarCategory:Villains * (Axe) Jeffrey's Laptop * (Throw) Jesse's monitor * (Hammer) Jesse's YouTube Play Button * (Lawn mower) Jesse's Video Games * (Throw, but not in a Psycho Video) Jesse's Printer * (Burns, later throws) Jesse's first Xbox 360 * (Golf club, piece of firewood) Jesse's Montero * (Stomped, Water) Jesse's DS * (Burns, Grills) Jesse's Wii U * (Soaked by Mountain Dew) Jesse's laptop * (Soaked by Mountain Dew) Jesse's Wii * (Crushed by table) Mark's laptop * (Damaged, Stomped) Corn's laptop * (Water) Jesse's second Xbox 360 * (Chainsaw, later Sledgehammer) Jesse's Xbox One * (Throw) Jesse's Gorilla Mic * (Tractor) Eagles Landing Trivia *Jeffrey Sr. is similar to Angry Grandpa when he has anger issues, he destroys things even when Jesse doesn't listen to him. *He's extremely paranoid about Jesse playing video games or learning a lot from video games, especially believing Jesse making violence from video games. *He is the fourth most profane character in the series, using mild cuss words like "bullshit", "shit", "crap" and so on. He doesn't use the word fuck in any videos thus far. *Weirdly, the reason Jesse is into Video Games is that his dad played Super Mario Bros. which he let Jesse play. This is lampshaded by his mother who says, "You taught him how to play video games!". *It is revealed that Jeffrey Sr. was a baseball prodigy as a kid having attained a great deal of trophies. Jesse later destroyed them, causing Jeffrey Sr. to exile him from the house. Quotes * What the hell was that all about?! Now get out of my house! GET OUT! * Knock off the stinking camera! * YO you wanna turn the freaking light back on im gonna fall and bust my ass! * If you don't act right, you're not a part of the family! * This is what they get, this is what they get! Learn your lesson, boys! * What ails you? These games are getting into your head! * You're in here 24/7! You're 22 years old and you live in your room! * Do you think I'm crazy? * What are you doing?! Knock it off! Knock it off! what are you- Give me it! Give me it! * This is what happens when you come into the house without permission! * Now you got a mobile home, you can leave now!!! Gallery PsychoDadDeath.jpg 11142157_453520844804886_66672307_n.jpg LetsDance.jpg 11111418_638774882920940_591809169_n.jpg